1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flow control device directed to the continous flow of a saline solution or like infusion solution throughout an intravascular pressure monitoring catheter system wherein the device has the capabilities of thoroughly flushing the system through the introduction of larger quantities of the infusion solution throughout the entire system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The monitoring of intravascular pressure utilizing a catheter assembly is well recognized as standard procedure in modern medical facilities. Through the utilization of the above-noted prior art technique, it is possible to measure such various parameters as stroke volume, heart rate, cardiac output, duration of systole, and systolic, diastolic and mean pressures.
As pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,891 to Reynolds, et al., the efficient operation of this well recognized system requires a continuous flushing of the entire catheter structure. This flushing requirement is needed to prevent the blockage of the catheter device caused by blood clotting. This is especially true when, as is common in most monitoring situations, the catheter must remain in place for long periods of time.
However, various flow regulating devices attempting to accomplish such flushing requirements in the aforementioned catheter monitoring systems have encountered problems concerned with leakage as well as overly complex structures. Such problems have manifested themselves in a loss of accuracy of recording due to the existence of blood clots and otherwise thick or high viscosity blood forming and being maintained within the catheter system. The leakage, as present in prior art systems, allows a certain amount of the blood from the patient to enter the catheter tip causing the aforementioned blockage problems because of diffusion of the blood. This diffusion allows further penetration into the catheter and the final result of occlusion somewhere in the system.
With a standard continuous flush or flow device only a minuscule amount of infusion solution, such as saline solution, may be continuously introduced to prevent harm to the patient. This extremely slow fluid flow would take many hours to enter the entire system when a cleaning or flushing of the system is desired. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a flow control device capable of maintaining the regulated and predetermined amount of minimum flow of infusion solution for the purpose of preventing occlusion while at the same time having the capabilities of flushing the entire system in a rapid time saving manner.
The above-noted U.S. Patent to Reynolds, et al. discloses a device capable of operatively performing the continuous and intermittent flushing procedures. However, a review of the devices currently available and presently existing in the prior art reveals the need for a structure of simple design, reliable performance and adaptability for existing intravascular catheter monitoring systems.